


tokyo jellybean,

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm just putting in all the fluff tags, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In which Carlos brings the newest addition back to the Valentine-Oliveira family home.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	tokyo jellybean,

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it <3

“Maman!” Ximena yelled, jumping on her mother. Jill groaned, smiling at the sight of her daughter on top of her. She had been trying to nap since Nicolas went to sleep two hours ago, but Ximena insisted on keeping her up to play. It had barely been half an hour when the four year old roused her, long, dark brown locks falling into her face.

“What is it, baby?” Jill asked, pulling herself up so Ximena could sit in her lap properly. She propelled herself out of her mother’s hold, anyway, scrambling towards the living room window. 

Ximena turned to her excitedly. “Papa is home!”

And then Jill remembered, standing quickly as she ran towards the front door. She opened the door quickly, meeting the surprised gaze of her husband. “Carlos!” Jill exclaimed, scanning his frame before her eyes fell on the car seat in his hand. Ximena was right behind her, and the two moved aside so Carlos could rest the infant car seat on the floor.

“Got into a bit of trouble on the highway,” he said, slipping off his shoes as Jill tried her best to keep her attention on him. “Fuyumi is safe, though.”

He cocked his head towards the baby, chuckling as Ximena struggled with removing the pink cover. “Let me help you, Xi,” Jill offered, crouching down. She bit her lip as she pulled away, fighting back the tears when she saw the beautiful baby inside.

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Carlos said, and Jill nodded, suddenly remembering her slumbering son upstairs.

“Bring her to the living room,” she told her husband, starting up the stairs before looking at Ximena. “You need to wash your hands if you want to hold her,” Jill added, and Ximena grinned, running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later found Oliveiras and Valentines in the living room. Jill held Nicolas in her hands as Carlos helped Ximena hold the baby properly. Sandwiched between her parents, Ximena beamed at her baby sister, bouncing her in her arm even as Nicolas began to whine.

“I’m so happy Fuyu’s home,” their eldest said happily, giggling at her sister. Jill smiled, glancing at Carlos when she felt his gaze.

“Now we have our three tyrants,” he teased, leaning over Ximena to press a kiss on Jill’s cheek. Nicolas opened his eyes at this, light brown irises flickering towards his mother, father, then back to Jill.

She helped him sit up, and Ximena grinned at him, moving her arms to show him the baby. “Nico, look! Fuyu is here! She’s so pretty, Nico!” Ximena exclaimed, the pink bows in her hair falling out in her excitement. Carlos rested a hand on her shoulder, taking the baby from her hold. 

“Alright, supercop,” he said, kissing her head. “We can’t have you shaking Fuyumi’s brains out, now can we?” he asked, and Ximena pouted, reaching for her brother instead.

“Nicolas is so boring though,” she said sourly, turning her brother slightly. Jill held a hand out when Ximena sat him down so he could look at her. “All he does is stare at people.”

Her brother cooed.

“And who’s to say Fuyumi won’t do that too?” Jill asked, beckoning for Carlos to give her Fuyumi. Her adopted daughter was so light, with ridiculously long eyelashes and dark freckles that stood out on porcelain skin. Jill used her thumb to brush back Fuyu’s curls, smiling. Ximena leaned on her father, playing with Nicolas’ toes, much to his delight.

Jill watched her oldest children interact, her chest tightening before her gaze met her husband’s.

“I love you,” he mouthed at her, and Jill laughed slightly, watching her baby again before looking back at him.

“I love you too.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Much love! Thank you for reading!! I've been wanting to post this forever.
> 
> Stay safe, lovelies <3


End file.
